There are many circumstances where a transducer may be located remotely from an apparatus which is responsive to the signal from the transducer. The interconnection between the transducer and the signal processing apparatus may be made by way of a conductor, such as a wire, which may interface with plugs and sockets in order that the circuit may be made. Such an arrangement may be susceptible to damage, by way of physical shock causing the cable to become broken, thermal cycling or vibratory movements causing the insulation to become damaged or corrosion of the pins making the connections between the transducer and the measuring apparatus.